Up Against the Wall
by RedHooded
Summary: NaruSasu. KibaNaru. Naruto se fait plaquer par Sasuke alors qu'il pensait passer sa vie avec lui. Cinq ans après, alors qu'il a enfin réussi à s'en remettre, voilà qu'ils se recroisent. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello ! Une petite fic en passant. Surement trois ou quatre chapitres, pas plus, on verra comment ça se goupille. Bonne lecture !  
Chanson : Up Against The Wall - Boys Like Girls

* * *

« .. De… Quoi ? »  
« C'est fini, c'est suffisamment clair, non ? »  
J'ai l'impression d'entendre un clic au niveau de ma nuque, comme si mon cerveau se débranchait soudainement de la réalité alors que je tente de percer dans son regard noir de jais une pointe d'humour.  
C'est une blague.  
Loin d'être drôle, certes.  
Pitié, faites que ce soit une blague…

 _It's over_ _  
_ _Look out below_ _  
_ _And I'm wasted_ _  
_ _I still taste it_ _  
_ _Yeah it's so hard to let go_

Je frotte ma nuque en baissant les yeux pour contempler mes lacets.  
L'un bleu, l'autre orange, nos deux couleurs préférées.  
Ridicule, je sais, mais il trouvait ça mignon.  
Je l'entends soupirer, murmurer quelques mots qui n'atteignent pas mon oreille et vois son ombre se séparer de la mienne et disparaitre complètement de mon champ de vision.  
Champ de vision qui se floute et s'humidifie. Je ris de moi-même.  
Ridicule. Pleurer en pleine rue. Je m'essuie rageusement les quelques larmes que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir et me redresse.  
On inspire.  
On expire.  
Non, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de voir le monde s'écrouler autour de moi.  
Une cigarette.  
J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.  
Je tape machinalement dans la poche contre mes côtes pour vérifier la présence de mon paquet, que je récupère fébrilement avant d'en tirer une tige de papier blanche que je cale entre mes dents.  
Première bouffée.  
Je ferme les yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel.  
C'est pas grave, je rencontrerai quelqu'un d'autre.  
Putain, même pas une explication…  
Il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette…

 _So breathe in now_ _  
_ _And breathe it out_ _  
_ _The forecast_ _  
_ _A car crash_ _  
_ _It's looking like another..._

Je remonte les marches interminables de mon immeuble menant jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche, en attrape une clé perdue tout au fond et déverrouille la poignée avant de pousser le battant d'un coup de pied rageur.  
Je découvre alors mon salon, parfaitement rangé. On devait rentrer ensemble ici ce soir. Moi qui ne fais jamais le ménage, j'avais fait un effort… J'entre et referme la porte de la même délicate façon dont je l'ai ouverte.  
Je vais me réfugier dans mon frigo pour en retirer un pack de bières fraiches et m'affale sur le canapé avec la télécommande.  
Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Comment on vit, seul ?

 _Breakdown, rebound_ _  
_ _This could be my last goodbye_ _  
_ _You crossed your heart, I hope to die_

La sonnerie de mon téléphone et le coussin humide au niveau de ma joue me tirent de mon sommeil. Berk, je bave. J'attrape mon cellulaire. Un petit sourire dépité s'attache à mes lèvres. Je réponds en quelques caractères à la demande de Shikamaru et me redresse en m'étirant. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal…

 _And I can't_ _deny_ _your_ _eyes_ _  
_ _You know I tried_ _to read_ _between_ _the lines_ _  
_ _I saw_ _a warning sign_ _  
_ _And then_ _you_ _threw_ _me up a_ _gainst_ _the wall_ _  
_ _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_ _  
_ _I wish that I had never loved at all_

* * *

 **Cinq ans plus tard**

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'installer ensemble. »  
Une tête brune et deux yeux marron clair apparaissent au-dessus de moi. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
« C'est une idée. Je propose un truc : on fait un tour au pub, on se met minable et on en rediscute ? »  
Sa main attrape mon bras et me force à me lever du canapé. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, enfin prêts, nous prenons les escaliers en direction du pub en bas de la rue.  
« Salut les gars ! La même chose que d'habitude ? »  
Kiba pose son bras sur mes épaules.  
« Non, un truc un peu plus fort, on a quelque chose à fêter. »  
Je penche un peu la tête avec un grand sourire.  
« Calme-toi, j'ai pas encore dit oui. »  
Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et on rigole doucement.  
« Pas encore. »  
Le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Machinalement je me retourne.

 _No rewinds_ _  
_ _No second times_ _  
_ _And I won't break_ _  
_ _I won't waste_ _  
_ _Everything you left behind_ _  
_ _So don't follow_ _  
_ _Just let it go_ _  
_ _The weather's, been better_ _  
_ _Don't let it be another..._

Je crois que je viens de faire une mini crise cardiaque.  
« Naru ? T'es tout blanc, ça va ? »  
En entendant mon prénom, ses yeux onyx viennent trouver le bleu des miens. Coucou, c'est moi...  
J'ai l'impression que tout le pub est en pause, même la voix de Kiba me paraît floue. Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux quittent les miens et que tu te diriges vers une table dans un coin.  
Je ferme bêtement mes paupières à plusieurs reprises et me retourne vers le bar en prenant une grande inspiration.  
« Je croyais qu'il avait déménagé ? »  
Je prends une grande inspiration en regardant le barman qui vient de s'adresser à moi.  
« Apparemment il avait. »  
Kiba fait des allers retour entre le barman, moi, et la table à laquelle il s'est installé.  
« C'est qui exactement ? »  
Je fixe les bouteilles exposées.  
« Une... ancienne connaissance qui a mis pas mal de bazar dans la vie de Naru. »  
Je souris amèrement. Connaissance... Kiba hoche la tête sans chercher à en savoir plus. Apparemment cette explication lui suffit. En même temps, il m'a connu quand j'étais sorti de dépression, il n'a pas assisté à mes quarts d'heure de folie qui se déroulaient... tous les quarts d'heure.

 _Breakdown, rebound_ _  
_ _This could be my last goodbye_ _  
_ _You crossed your heart, I hope to die_

Après avoir vidé la moitié de la réserve du pub, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit tellement embrumé jusqu'à presque en oublier la présence de Sasuke, Kiba et moi nous aggripons l'un à l'autre en direction de l'appartement. Mes yeux troubles se posent une dernière fois sur la table qu'il occupait que je trouve vide. Un bout de papier est posé dessus. Probablement le ticket de caisse.  
Arrivés chez moi, on se laisse tomber sur le lit et le sommeil ne nous laisse même pas le temps de nous déshabiller avant de nous happer.

 _And I can't deny your eyes_ _  
_ _You know I tried to read between the lines_ _  
_ _I saw a warning sign_ _  
_ _And then you threw me up against the wall_ _  
_ _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_ _  
_ _I wish that I had never loved at all_

Stupide sonnerie de téléphone... Et stupide mal de crâne... Plus jamais je bois !  
« Allô... » je fais de ma bouche pâteuse.  
« T'as pas changé de numéro de téléphone apparemment. »  
Sa voix me fait sursauter et je tombe durement sur le sol, tirant un grognement réprobateur de Kiba suivi d'un ronflement des plus romantiques. Je me remets sur mes pieds en me massant les fesses. Prenant la direction du salon, je referme doucement la porte de la chambre.  
« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »  
Je l'entends soupirer et je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde pour interdire les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. C'est fini, je suis casé, on parle de s'installer ensemble, je n'ai plus vingt ans, j'ai grandi, je suis mature. Merde.  
« Comme ça, j'étais de passage dans le coin et je me disais que ça serait sympa de se voir. »  
Mesdames et messieurs, je crois que nous avons affaire à un handicapé des sentiments niveau 3000.  
« Tu sais que je suis pas ton ancien voisin, non ? Ni le mec qui passait te déposer le journal devant chez toi. Et pourquoi tu as encore mon numéro ? Etant donné que pendant deux ans tu ne m'as pas répondu, je pensais que tu l'avais supprimé et bloqué, et que sais-je. Bref, j'ai une vie, non ça ne serait pas DU TOUT sympa de se voir, et ne m'appelle plus, merci. »  
Je raccroche et jette mon téléphone sur le canapé, les mains tremblantes. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai des frissons. Je vais dans la cuisine me servir un grand verre d'eau et attraper la boite d'aspirine avant de m'en mettre un dans la bouche et de l'avaler. Oh bordel. J'ai envie d'une cigarette maintenant... Deux ans que j'y touche plus, il réapparait et j'ai besoin de fumer. Je soupire et vais discrètement prendre des vêtements propres dans la chambre.

 _All the nights I spent sitting at home while you were out there on your own_ _  
_ _All the nights I waited by the phone while you were going it alone_ _  
_ _And all your different faces and all your different ways of making everything a mess_ _  
_ _And all I'm saying is that all your different places and all the complications lead to this_

Je range le reste de ma monnaie dans ma poche et ouvre le paquet de cigarettes flambant neuf que je viens d'acquérir pour le prix d'un rein. Je cale une tige entre mes dents, aussi machinalement que si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. En face, je vois la vitrine du pub. Il vient de rouvrir. Je prend une grande inspiration et traverse la rue avant de m'engrouffrer dans la boutique.  
« Yo. »  
Shikamaru se retourne derrière son bar et m'adresse un sourire incertain.  
« Salut. Bien dormi ? Cadeau de la maison.»  
Il me prépare un café et le pousse devant moi après y avoir glissé une dose de whisky.  
« J'ai pas déjà assez bu hier soir ? » je dis avec un rictus avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson.  
« Il a laissé un mot pour toi. »  
Mes doigts se mettent à trembler et je repose doucement la tasse dans la soupière qui émet un tintement désagréable.  
« Il m'a appelé ce matin. Comme si on était amis. Il est vraiment bizarre non ? »  
Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague, quelque part entre l'épaule du barman et le décor en briques derrière lui. Il secoue la tête en soupirant puis ouvre sa caisse, attrape un papier et me le tend. C'est simplement une adresse et une heure. J'hallucine...  
« C'est le resto à deux pâtés de maison... »  
« Je sais, c'était notre QG quand... Enfin avant quoi. »

 _And I can't deny your eyes_ _  
_ _You know I tried to read between the lines_ _  
_ _I saw a warning sign_ _  
_ _And then you threw me up against the wall_ _  
_ _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_ _  
_ _I wish that I had never loved_ _  
_ _And I can't deny your eyes_ _  
_ _You know I tried to read between the lines_ _  
_ _I saw a warning sign_ _  
_ _And then you threw me up against the wall_ _  
_ _Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_ _  
_ _I wish that I had never loved at all_

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il sait ce qu'il m'a fait subir, il sait à quel point je tenais à lui, et il se repointe comme ça, sans scrupule. Il se moque clairement de moi, ou alors il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il cause autour de lui.  
« Je pense que je vais y aller. » La réaction de Shikamaru me ferait presque rire. « Simplement pour lui remettre les idées en place et le planter en beauté. »  
« Naru... Tu as vu comment tu as réagi hier soir. Tu penses vraiment avoir la force de... »  
« C'est bon, je suis pas une chiffe molle. Je m'y attendais pas hier soir, c'est tout. Là, c'est prévu. Et je vais y aller. »


	2. Chapter 2

Plop, Chapitre Deux en avant ! Petit disclaimer : oui, c'est vrai que les persos sont un peu OOC, je suis désolée pour ça.  
En réalité, c'est inspiré d'histoires vraies, mixées entre elles...  
D'ailleurs, si F. passe par là, c'est pour toi :)

Chanson : Miss Missing You - Fall Out Boy

* * *

 **Le matin du rendez-vous**

J'arrange une mèche de mes cheveux avec le peu de cire me restant sur les doigts. J'inspire fébrilement. Je fais n'importe quoi...  
Shikamaru a été suffisamment sympa pour traîner Kiba hors de la maison pour le week-end, me laissant prétexter une charge de devoirs monstrueuse. J'ai quand même une pointe de culpabilité quand je vois la confiance aveugle qu'il m'accorde...  
Culpabilité ? En soi, c'est simplement pour le rembarrer que je vais à ce stupide rendez-vous, je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit... Malgré tout, j'attrape mon téléphone et envoie un rapide "Je t'aime" à Kiba.

 _Don't panic_  
 _No not yet_  
 _I know I'm the one you want to forget_  
 _Cue all the love to leave my heart_  
 _It's time for me to fall apart_

L'heure est presque arrivée. Je suis assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart, d'où je peux juste voir le coin de rue et un bout de la porte d'entrée. D'un doigt, je rehausse mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez.  
« Pourquoi tu rentres pas ? »  
Je fais un bond minable en me tournant vers sa voix. L'enfoiré, il savait parfaitement que je n'irais pas l'attendre à l'intérieur.  
« Je voulais pas te faire croire que j'attends après toi. »  
Il a un petit sourire en coin. Et mon cœur a un sursaut. Un sursaut dur, qui me fait presque mal tellement il est puissant. Et merde.  
« On y va ? »  
Je hoche la tête et croise les bras en me relevant. Cette histoire commence très mal et ça serait une très bonne idée de faire machine arrière. Mais têtu, comme je suis, je prends sa suite en direction du restaurant.

 _Now you're gone_  
 _But I'll be okay_  
 _Your hot whiskey eyes_  
 _Have fanned the flames_  
 _Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_  
 _Let the fire breathe me back to life_

Le patron a changé, mais la qualité est toujours là. J'essaie de me gaver le moins possible pour éviter de lui faire croire que j'apprécie. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à le rembarrer. Parce que c'est toujours le même qu'il y a cinq ans. Il dégage toujours cette aura qui m'a fait succomber la première fois, et qui n'a jamais cessé depuis.  
« Tu m'as manqué. »  
La boulette de viande que je viens de mettre dans ma bouche s'égare et je manque de tout recracher en toussant comme un dératé.  
« Pas... Pas moi... » je suffoque en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil. Bordel, d'où tu me sors un truc pareil ?  
« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »  
Je murmure « deux ans » du bout des lèvres et le vois hocher la tête. Mon regard se porte à travers la fenêtre.  
« Il a rien dit pour le rencard ? »  
Je rosis légèrement. « C'est pas un rencard. Et il est pas au courant. » Rebonjour, culpabilité !  
« Ah. »  
Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, ce son...  
Il se lève. « Bon, je vais payer et on va au ciné. »  
« Heu... Non et non ? » je lui lance un regard de merlan frit. « C'est PAS un rencard ! J'ai un copain et rien à foutre de toi ! »  
« Et pourtant tu es là. »  
J'ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans trouver quoi dire.  
« De toute façon j'ai déjà les places. »  
« Un cinéma et tu me fous la paix. »  
« Si tu y tiens. » me répond-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Je me maudits moi-même en sortant mes lunettes de ma chemise et en les posant sur mon nez avant de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_  
 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_  
 _Sometimes before it gets better_  
 _The darkness gets bigger_  
 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_  
 _Oh_  
 _We're fading fast_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_

Il a probablement choisi le pire film de la salle. Il y a nous, un métalleux viking assez effrayant, et une vieille avec son sac en osier qui a sûrement dû se perdre. On est assis tout en haut dans un coin. Je pose ma tête contre le mur à ma droite et regarde fixement l'écran. Je déteste les films d'horreur mais si ça peut m'éviter de le regarder lui, je prends. Parce que je sens pertinemment ses yeux sur moi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'œillade incessante de sa part que je ne peux plus ignorer, je me tourne vers lui, prêt à l'envoyer bouler ou même à lui en décoller une si le cœur m'en dit.  
« Arrête de me fixer... »  
Il soupire et ne détourne pas le regard.  
« Tu me laisses faire un truc ? Après tu pourras me jeter comme tu veux. S'il te plaît. »  
Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée.  
Je hoche à peine la tête.  
Je le vois s'approcher sans décrocher son regard du mien. Ne pas flancher, ne rien ressentir.  
Il s'arrête tellement près de mes lèvres que je sens son souffle me caresser. Mon cœur ne connaît plus son rythme et j'ai le sang qui me fait tourner la tête. Au moment où je crois qu'il va reculer, sa main vient trouver ma nuque et il scelle la distance entre nous. Je ferme douloureusement les paupières, les souvenirs me poignardant de toutes parts. Mes mains vont machinalement se cacher dans ses cheveux et je me rapproche comme je peux. Il s'éloigne une seconde mais malgré moi, et animé par une force surhumaine, je recolle mes lèvres aux siennes et le sens sourire contre ma bouche. A bout de souffle, je m'écarte, reprend subitement ma position d'avant et fixe l'écran en croisant les bras, les lèvres parcourues de délicieux frissons. Mon cerveau est sur off, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, et son regard ne m'a toujours pas quitté.  
« Merci. »  
« Ta gueule. »  
Je le vois du coin de l'œil passer un doigt sur ses lèvres et il tourne ENFIN sa tête vers le film.  
« Tu vois que c'est un rencard. »  
« Ta gueule j'ai dit. »  
« Ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire. »  
« Non. Enfin, oui. Raaah, tais-toi bordel ! »  
Le métalleux se retourne brusquement vers nous et je me fais tout petit sur dans mon fauteuil.  
Ok, je parle plus... Je décroise les bras et les pose sur les accoudoirs en levant la tête. Ce plafond est remarquable... Je ferme les yeux sans trop m'en rendre compte.

* * *

« Naru. Naruto réveille-toi, le film est fini... »  
J'ouvre les yeux, et les pose sur lui avant de bailler longuement.  
« Viens, on va se reposer à l'hôtel. »  
Encore dans le pâté, je ne cherche même pas à le contredire et je le suis.

 _Making eyes at this husk around my heart_  
 _I see through you when we're sitting in the dark_  
 _So give me your filth_  
 _Make it rough_  
 _Let me let me trash your love_

« Je vais me doucher, prends à boire. »  
« Je devrais rentrer. » Je reste au niveau de la porte d'entrée.  
« Ton copain t'attend ? »  
« Non mais… C'est n'importe quoi, Sas… » Son nom dans ma bouche a un goût amer.  
« Ca va, on s'est juste embrassés. »  
Je baisse le regard vers mes pieds.  
« J'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais. »  
Il se poste devant moi et me fixe. Il me dépasse de quelques centimètres, et il a pris des épaules. Il a peut-être un peu changé, finalement.  
« Repousse-moi, alors. »  
Facile à dire, je n'arrive même pas à soutenir ton regard… Il s'approche.  
« Allez, j'attends. Dis-moi que tu ressens rien. Que tu es passé à autre chose. »  
J'entrouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.  
« Tu vois. »  
Il attrape mon menton et me force à relever le visage. Il s'approche encore plus près. Je recule à peine et me retrouve contre le mur.  
« Putain, tu me fous dans une merde noire. » je murmure.  
Il a un sourire suffisant.  
« Je pense pas que ça te dérange plus que ça. »  
Ses lèvres se plaquent durement sur les miennes et je réponds machinalement. L'étape du baiser est rapidement franchie et ses mains se battent avec les boutons de mon col. Cerveau, déconnecté.

 _I will sing to you every day_  
 _If it will take away the pain_  
 _Oh and I've heard you got it, got it so bad_  
 _'Cause I am the best you'll never have_

J'attrape le coussin à côté de moi et le plaque sur mon visage pour crier dedans. Il est parti se doucher. Je viens de faire une belle boulette… Je me redresse, attrape mes vêtements éparpillés et me rhabille en vitesse avant de partir. Une connerie. Rien de plus qu'une erreur. Je dirai la vérité à Kiba, il m'en voudra mais il me pardonnera. Ça ne se produira plus. Je martèle le pavé en marchant d'un pas rageur. J'ai envie de me doucher à l'eau bouillante pour faire disparaître son odeur de ma peau, d'oublier ce qui vient de se produire… C'est en tous cas ce que mon cerveau me dit de faire… Mon cœur, lui, est loin d'être décidé.

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_  
 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_  
 _Sometimes before it gets better_  
 _The darkness gets bigger_  
 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_  
 _Oh_  
 _We're fading fast_  
 _I miss missing you now and then_

Une fois sorti de ma douche, je me couche et me cache sous la couverture, le téléphone dans la main. Cet abruti m'a envoyé trois messages pour savoir où j'étais passé… Je me demande vraiment comment il réfléchit… L'écran du téléphone s'allume brusquement et la photo de Kiba apparaît. Mon cœur se tord quand je décroche.  
« Salut monsieur. Tu t'en sors dans tes révisions ? »  
Je ferme les yeux.  
« Salut. On va dire que oui mais tu me manques. Beaucoup. »  
« Arrête, ça fait même pas un jour qu'on est partis. Franchement tu rates, c'est trop beau ici. Bon, pour dire la vérité c'était Shika qui voulait te parler mais il a plus de batterie, je te le passe. Je t'aime. » J'entends quelques bruits de mouvements et la voix de Shika retentit.  
« Bien révisé ? … C'est bon je me suis éloigné. Tu l'as envoyé bouler alors ? »  
« Shikamaru… »  
« Oh non. Non, non, non, sale blond. »  
« J'ai merdé. Vraiment, vraiment merdé. » J'attrape le coussin de mon lit, le tire avec moi sous la couette et le mets sur ma tête.  
« A quel point merdé ? »  
« La totale ? »  
Je l'entend jurer comme jamais.  
« Quand je rentre, je t'en retourne une, deux, trois, tu vas faire le tour de la terre. Homme sans cervelle. »  
J'entends la voix de Kiba en arrière plan.  
« Bon allez, retourne bosser. A lundi ! Et commande pas n'importe quoi à manger, tu vas grossir. »  
J'esquisse un demi sourire et raccroche. Mon sourire fane rapidement et je soupire. Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas réviser pour de vrai ? Je sors du lit et vais chercher mes cahiers de cours.

 _Oh_  
 _Now and then_  
 _Now and then_  
 _Now and then_

J'ai dû m'assoupir à un moment sur mes révisions puisque quand je rouvre les yeux, il fait nuit noire. Je m'étire, attrape une brique de lait dans le frigo, en descend la moitié et vais me coucher. L'enfoiré ne m'a pas relancé de la soirée, apparemment il a compris la leçon. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de la comprendre.

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_  
 _I miss missing you now and then._


End file.
